


Cereal

by nolifetrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cereal, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Punishment, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifetrash/pseuds/nolifetrash
Summary: Dan punishes Phil for stealing so much of his cereal...





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say two things
> 
> 1) I'm so sorry for the terrible grammar last fan fiction  
> 2) I'm so sorry I'm such a terrible writer  
> ————————————————  
> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF QUALITY IN THIS FIC OH MY GOD READ MY MORE RECENT ONES FOR FICTIONS IVE ACTUALLY TRIED WITH OH JESUS

It was a slow morning in the apartment. Dan and Phil were sat on their lounge, eating crunchy nut out of plastic bowls, watching a show about dog grooming on the t.v. Their apartment still wasn’t fully unpacked, half of their belongings still packed away in boxes. They’d been here for a week or so, and yet the only interaction they had had with the neighbours was Phil getting told off for feeding the birds. Both boys were still convinced that the neighbours heard their sex noises that first day and they weren’t ready to face them. So here they sat, avoiding social interaction, Dans legs draped over Phils thighs, shovelling cereal into his mouth.

“Can I have some of your cereal, baby boy?” Dan hadn’t noticed Phil had moved his eyes away from the screen and onto Dans face, who was watching a Beagle get ready for a dog show. 

“PHIL, STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY FUCKING CRUNCHY NUT." Dan sighed playfully, knowing that it would never work. 

“Aww but Dan, please, just a spoonful?”

“Philll…” Dan could never resist Phil’s pleading. The elder had a way of making his eyes go wide, mouth pout and eyebrows raise that nobody could resist. As per usual, Dan fell into Phils trap, and spooned some of his crunchy nut into Phils mouth.

“Mmmm, that tastes good. Could I have some more, bear?” Dan rolled his eyes. Soon, Phil was going to finish off Dan’s bowl, but Phil hadn’t even finished his own! As Dan scooped some more cereal onto the spoon, Phil took Dan’s chin in his hand and moved his face so Dan was looking straight at Phil.

“Come on, baby boy. Stop staring and give me some cereal.” Phil cooed. He knew exactly what he was doing to Dan. Phil eyes were melting into Dan’s soul, the younger was swimming in the blues and greens of his boyfriends eyes. His body didn’t even acknowledge that Phil had grabbed Dan’s arm and was slowly lifting dans hand toward his beautiful mouth. Phil lips wrapped around the spoon, his head sliding back as he took the contents into his mouth, Dan’s eyes travelling from Phil’s eyes to his mouth, watching a droplet of milk run down the elders chin. 

Dan could hardly breathe, so lost within Phils face, his sharp features, his black hair a stark contrast against his pale face. Without thinking, Dan had ripped his arm from Phils grasp, throwing the spoon into the now empty cereal bowl and chucked the bowl onto the carpet beside the couch. Phil move his own bowl to the coffee table, ready for whatever Dan was about to do to him, wanting what Dan was going to do to him, right there, on their new couch. Dan kicked his legs off of Phil, moving to stand infront of his boyfriend. Phil looked up at Dan, eyes pleading, breath slightly ragged. 

Dan fell to his knees, placing his palms on Phils knees, separating them so his crotch was in easy access. 

“Now, what shall we do about your P.J’s Phil? Shall we remove them? I think we should.” Dan ran his hands up the outside of Phil’s thighs, hooking his fingers over the elastic of Phils star wars pants. Phil lifted this hips, making it easier for Dan to remove the item of clothing. Phil never wore boxer shorts to bed, so once Dan had completely removed his P.J’s and slid Phils baggy shirt up over his head, his erection was displayed, standing straight and pulsing. 

“Is Philly ready? Do you want me to touch you Phil? Do you want me to stroke you, kiss all the way up to your head Phil? Do you want me to take you in my mouth? I know you want me to, Phil.” Dan’s voice was smooth as honey as he said the words, slowly making his way back down over Phil’s torso, his hips, his groin, placing his hands either side of Phils base. 

Dan didn’t wait for Phil’s reply before ducking his head to lick a stripe up Phil’s dick. His hand expertly moving up and down as he took Phil’s head into his mouth, licking over his slit and spreading the precum down Phils shaft. Phil threw his head back, moaning loudly and begging for more. Dan took his mouth off Phil’s cock and looked up at the elder.

“What was that Phil?” A smirk crept across Dans face.

“More.. Dan please… more. I want… to feel you suck.. my dick…” Phil panted, barely able to construct sentences.

Needing no more prompt, Dan moved his head back down to look at his boyfriends length. Dan cupped Phil’s balls as he slowly slid his mouth down to the bottom of Phil’s dick, taking him all in, deep throating him like he had done so many times before. The younger hummed around Phil’s dick, sending shockwaves of pleasure up into Phil’s stomach. As Dan started to bob his head up and down Phil’s shaft, he also started massaging his balls too. This made Phil scream, reaching for Dan’s hair, twisting his fingers into his boyfriends curly hair. As Dan twisted and turned his mouth around Phil’s cock, the elder could feel his climax coming.

Suddenly, Dan lifted his head, completely taking his mouth off Phil. Phil groaned, attempting to pull Dan back onto his dick. Dan didn’t budge.

“I’ll keep sucking you if you promise not to eat anymore of my crunchy nut, Philly. And if I catch you stealing any, there will be consequences.” Dan’s serious tone made Phil slightly worried, but he was too close to his orgasm to really care. Phil started thrusting his hips up into he air, begging Dan to continue.

“Yes Dan, I promise... no… more… crunchy nut.” Phil needed Dan back, he was willing to make promises he could not keep if it meant Dan would continue.

“I know you won’t, but okay Phil, I’ll keep going, just for you.” Dan chuckled as he went back down on Phil. The elder let out a sigh of pleasure as they continued what they had been doing before. Phil arching his back whenever Dan licked his throbbing head, screaming when Dan fully deep throated him. On the verge of his orgasm, Phil let out his loudest scream.

“I’M GOING TO COME, HARDER, DAN HARDER!” Phil thrust hard into Dan’s mouth, grabbing a pillow from the couch and grasping it between his right hand, left hand still entwined in Dan’s soft hair. Dan obeyed, moving his head up and down at speeds he had never gone before, massaging Phils balls with one hand, lightly scratching his boyfriends inner thigh with his other. Phil could barely process anything, the sounds of Dan deep throating him and licking his shaft filled the apartment. Humming and screaming as he did, Phil came, right down Dans warm throat, lost completely in the feeling of Dan around his dick and nothing else. Oh how wonderful it felt, made even better as he felt Dan swallowing his cum, making a popping noise as he pulled off Phil. 

Phil sat on the couch, panting heavily, barely able to think straight. Dan rose from the floor infront of Phil and leant in to straddle his boyfriend. Dan looked down upon his boyfriend who was blissed out, still lightly thrusting up into the younger. Leaning in and kissing Phil with passion, Dan said between breaths:

“You owe me one, Phil.


End file.
